


Deal With the Devil

by Chris9724



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Mouth-to-Mouth, Muscles, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris9724/pseuds/Chris9724
Summary: Alternate story of the "Broly: The Second Coming" movie. Gohan is fighting the unstoppable Broly. The battle drags on, until Broly decides to go for a "different" kind of battle. What will Gohan do to save the Earth? Warnings: mature yaoi lemon content.
Relationships: Broly/Son Gohan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Deal With the Devil

"Kakarot… KAKAROOOOOOT!" The wild and ferocious Broly roared in anger, sending waves of ki blasts in every direction while Son Gohan tried his best to dodge or deflect as many attacks as possible.

"Graah! How many times do I have to repeat myself, Broly?! My dad is not here! You have no business causing all this destruction!". Gohan tried to reason with the beast, but to no avail. More ki blasts were shot and they hit the land masses around him, obliterating them.

"Uhuhuh, I don't care, son of Kakarot… I fight because I want to! That's what Saiyans do! How dare you stop the Saiyan's destiny?! ORRRRRAAAAAAGH!" Broly launched himself towards Gohan, while pulverizing the mountains as he flew by them. It seemed like the battle was about to get even more serious…

It'sbeen more than an hour since Gohan had arrived to the scene to rescue both his little brother, Goten, and his best friend, Trunks. The two kids had engaged the monstrous Legendary Super Saiyan once be broke free from his ice prison in the Artic regions of Earth. The Saiyan had awakened because of the fact that Goten's cry remembered him of Goku/Kakarot's own baby cry, and this caused him to go berserk, transforming into the unstoppable Legendary Super Saiyan.

Back when the demi-Saiyan Gohan first met him, he was just powerful enough to take on both him, his father, mister Piccolo, Future Trunks and Vegeta, all at the same time without breaking a sweat. And now, he had to face him head on by himself. Needless to say, trying to survive Broly's indiscriminate and unrelentless offense was Gohan's greatest challenge yet. Even Cell was much easier to deal with back at the time when he was younger.

[It's a good thing Videl and the kids are safe-woooohow!~] said Gohan as he dodged a mouth ki cannon from Broly, which opened a deep crater in the ground. [I know they could help me, but it's far too dangerous! I wouldn't want to drag anyone else into the fray. Vegeta is traveling in space to fight, and Piccolo is meditating on the Lookout… I'm all alone…]

However, there was no time for Gohan to lose himself throughout his internal thought stream, as Broly was coming for him at full speed: in the blink of an eye, Gohan found Broly's muscle mountain overshadowing him, with Broly smirking maniacally. He opened his palm and readied a full powered Eraser Cannon at point blank range. Gohan gritted his teeth while preparing himself for a further transformation. And then, just in time, Gohan shouted in anger, as his own ki exploded, leaving Broly bewildered because of the spectacle he witnessed. As Gohan expanded his ki more and more, the earth beneath their current aerial location trembled loudly and opened up while rocks and dust flew upward.

After a few seconds, Gohan had transformed into his Super Saiyan 2 form, the same form he used to deal with Perfect Cell back at the Cell Game.

As a result of the transformation, Gohan's muscles bulked up slightly than before, his hair turned spikier and sharper and lightnings enveloped his sparking aura.

Gohan then relaxed his arms and said:

"That's it, Broly! I gave you a chance, but now, I will go all out!"

Throughout the whole showing, the bulking Saiyan didn't budge, nor he moved an inch away from Gohan's location. His blank eyes were transfixed onto his adversary, and then, he laughed maniacally, his deep voice filling the quietness of the desert area:

"Hahahah! That's the spirit, young man! C'mon! Prove to me what your Saiyan gifts have!"

Having said that, Broly expanded his ki too, and then dashed towards Gohan at super speed, roaring both in anger and sickening joy. Gohan did the same, and launched himself with everything he had. He charged his hands with ki, preparing a Kamehameha; Broly himself charged ki in order to prepare an Eraser Cannon, as the sphere shrinked into his hand, becoming super compressed.

At the last second, the two attacks collided with both Saiyans roaring with everything they had in their lungs. Gohan felt the burning energy of Broly engulfing him, but his Super Saiyan 2 form certainly helped him take the pressure it exerted. As Gohan tried to push his Kamehameha further, Broly responded in kind fueling his Eraser Cannon with more blasts. At some point, the energy clash created by both attacks was mighty: it would have actually dwarfed the surrounding mountains in terms of size.

Broly laughed menacingly, showing his bright teeth:

"You're really strong, son of Kakarot! But, Broly is much more!"

Gohan gritted his teeth, and actually smirked himself back:

"Ngh! I have a name, you monster! My name is Gohan, and I'm ending your life right noooow!". Shouting out loud, Gohan decided to put more effort into his attack, and pushed his Kamehameha as hard as he could. Broly, however, wasn't intimidated at all by this display of power: in fact, he thought he could have taken it without using his own attack. The bulking Sayian then said:

"Mhmhmh… Nice try, young man! But, I have other plans today! GRAAAAAH!". Broly then used his free hand to strike Gohan's wrists, causing him to launch his Kamehameha in a different direction, with the beam making its way into the outer atmosphere. Gohan gasped in pain, but before he could react quickly enough, Broly was pointing his opened hand onto the demi-Saiyan's chest, charging it with energy.

"Now, Gohan, you are gonna play with me for a while!". His deep and grotesque tone sent shivers down Gohan's spine, while a burst of energy was emitted from Broly's huge hand. Gohan screamed in shock, as the blast sent him flying across the rocky area like a bullet, as he, eventually, came to a halt when he skidded onto the dry ground, screaming in pain as he kept rolling in the dirt.

At some point, Gohan rested on the ground, feeling drained and sore because of all the energies he used in vain. His muscles felt stingy, and he felt… warmer than before? He could certainly feel his skin more heated than before, and as Gohan struggled to get himself back up again, he realized why he felt like so.

Once looking at himself, he noticed that his clothes had been torn apart, as most of his body was fully exposed to the warmth of the air. Body parts like his chest, abdomens, lower belly and legs were fully naked, and had just a few bruises on them. Gohan struggled to contain his blushing, covering his exposed package as best as he could.

[Ahhhh! W-what happened to my clothes?! I was trying to escape Broly's attack, when he… Wait, now that I think about it…]

Gohan tried to move his limbs and, to his surprise, he wasn't as injured or incapacitated as he should have been. Despite the fact he was blasted away by that ki attack, it didn't hurt like he feared.

"Nghhh, it wasn't a powerful attack… E-either way, this is still so embarrassing-"

"Not quite, young man!"

A deep, grotesque voice caught Gohan by surprise, as he lifted his eyes upward and saw his adversary floating closer to him. He clenched his fists, ready to engage once again… only to realize in what conditions Broly presented himself to him.

To Gohan's shock, the bulky Super Saiyan was fully naked as well, with his smooth muscles shimmering due to the green ki aura exuding from his body. He had taken both his baggy pants and boots off, and his own package was completely exposed. As Broly descended right in front of the dumbstruck demi-Saiyan, he loomed over him, smirking sinisterly, as he tried to bring his huge hand closer to him. However, Gohan, following his instincts, reacted by performing a somersault kick, hitting Broly's hand with his bare foot, all while covering his graces with one hand. Gohan repositioned himself trying to look convincing in his moves, but even he had to realize how ridiculous he looked like that. He couldn't stop blushing in shame, and Broly further pushed it further by suffocating his laughter and saying:

"Hah, you know, you would perform much better if you just let it loose! You look embarrassing!~". His tone sounded entertained, like he was mocking the flustered demi-Saiyan.

"S-Stop talking like that, you freak!"

"Mh? Talking like what? I'm just having fun with you! Now, don't run away and let's play a little together!". Broly stepped forward, his massive feet creating deep openings in the ground.

"I-I said stop!". Gohan panicked and then used his free hand to launch a Masenko. The blast hit Broly dead on, but as he was sort of expecting, it barely scraped his body. Broly smiled sinisterly once again, saying:

"Mph! You look like a little frantic kitty trying to escape from a bear! But, you don't have to worry. I won't bite - as long as you cooperate!~". Having said that, Broly performed a quick dash forward, disappearing from Gohan's sight, only to reappear a few inches away from Gohan. He was actually so close to him he could almost touch his face with his smooth abs. Gohan gasped in shock as his blushing wasn't diminishing. If anything, it went even worse, as his sight got a slight peak of Broly's long shaft. It didn't look excited, but based on a quick assumption, it was no less than 9" in length. Gohan was about to jump out of there, when Broly acted quickly and grabbed him by the neck. More accurately, his hand was just big enough to envelope both his neck and half of his chest.

"Ah ah!~ No running away anymore! Now you will do as I say!"

Broly then hovered towards a nearby rock surface while Gohan was desperately trying to break free. He punched the hand repeatedly, even going so far as to bite it. But, no matter how hard he tried, the hand looked unflinching. Broly then brought his face closer to Gohan's own and smirked maliciously at him. Gohan was still biting onto the hand when his eyes met Broly's. The Saiyan then said:

"Mhmh, use that mouth properly, young man - like this!"

And then, Broly moved his head forward and enveloped Gohan's lips entirely, catching him off guard. Gohan widened his eyes in shock, as he muffled desperation noises from his mouth. Broly, on the other hand, muffled entertained moans, as he moved his lips again and again, tasting the smooth skin of Gohan's lips. He then used his tongue to lick the inners of his mouth. At the same time, Gohan, now more desperate than ever, tried to use his hands to push Broly's face away, all while his mouth was being defiled. A strong smell of manly hormones was filling his nostrils. As he started to notice, the longer the kiss went, the less disgusted he felt about it.

But, before he could process more about the situation, Broly let Gohan's mouth go, deeply inhaling in satisfaction while the younger man gasped for air.

"Mmmh, not bad as a starting point, am I right?", asked Broly, a pinch of pride in his voice. Gohan, on the other hand, caughed a little as he tried to regain some air. His head felt numb as his brain was still trying to process what just happened. Not more than a few minutes ago, he was fighting against this monstrous abomination. And now, he was trying to overwhelm him in another physical sense. Everything Gohan could say was:

"... Why? Why are you doing this to me?... Ngh, I don't understand…-uh!". He moved his head to the side as he almost peaked Broly's shaft one more time, which was now getting bigger by the second. The bulky Saiyan didn't say anything for moment, as everything he did was touching Gohan's exposed muscles with his other hand. He used his fingers to touch Gohan's arms, which caused the young man to gasp softly. He felt the rough huge fingers crawling across his arms and then moving toward his face. The Saiyan then performed a few more kisses, this time on his cheeks, while Gohan shut his eyes, praying for him to stop. Broly, however, wasn't planning on stopping any time soon, as he then used his other hand to touch Gohan's chest. He squeezed one breast, causing Gohan to scream. The main problem was that he wasn't sure whether it was due to the pain or… pleasure?

To Gohan's surprise, Broly answered to him, saying:

"There's no reason for why I'm doing this! I like it, so I do it! I was planning on doing so with Kakarot, but… he's not here! Is that so?"

Gohan, still recovering from his scream, inhaled some air and said:

"... That's right… He's dead, and he's not going to come back. Anymore… " [Man, this one's crazy! Good grief neither dad or Goten are witnessing what's happening right now! What can I do?!]

While Gohan was busy thinking about a solution, Broly kept toying with his body. Once he had tasted his cheeks enough, he proceeded by kissing his neck. He got a deep sniff once he tasted the sweat Gohan was exuding because of nervousness. Right at this point where Broly was going to get a further taste of his body, he had given up the will to fight. Even though he deemed this decision as disgraceful and unworthy. If anyone would have looked at him at this right moment, everyone would have labeled him as 'weak', especially the likes of Vegeta. However, deep inside, he knew that, out of all the options he had, he knew that this was the most ideal thing to do. Other than that, also, at the end of the day, this unexpected turn of events may have opened a window toward a possible outcome for this desperate battle. He just had to stall enough time, letting Broly do his thing(s), and maybe - just maybe - he may have tried to 'negotiate' with him. After all, the sole reason for why he has awakened was to 'get his revenge on Kakarot'. Gohan ignored the reasons, as he thought it might not have been important. But, now that hid father was gone and didn't plan to come back to life at all, probably…

Gohan was too busy thinking about a possible solution to notice that, because of all the kisses - and even licks - Broly was giving him, even Gohan was starting to get excited. He could feel a slight pain concentrating around between his legs, as his modest member was hardening.

[Damn! Here goes nothing!]

"E-ehm, l-listen, Broly-Aahh!~", Gohan let out a pitched moan once Broly caught one of his breasts in his mouth. Broly heard it and muffled a laughter while still holding his flesh in his mouth. The Saiyan said, while he was crawling his hands on his back, coming really close to his butt cheeks:

"Mhmh, you sound funny! You're liking it, don't you?". Broly then proceeded squeezing a cheek with his hand, causing another moan from Gohan. The sudden maneuver caused his body to react on instinct, as he pushed his hips forward, making his hardened penis to make contact with Broly's abs. The bulky Saiyan felt the warmth of the smaller member hitting him. Gohan aknowledged it at the last moment, and feared for his safety - and by extension, the planet's own too. One false move, and everyone would have been doomed.

[Damn it! How is he going to react?!]

Broly looked at Gohan. His blank white eyes staring deeply at his own. The demi-Saiyan gulped heavily, fearing for what he was about to do or say. After a few interminable seconds, Broly caught Gohan's head and layed it between his massive pecs. Just one of his breasts would have been as large as his head: a strong sweaty smell soaked Gohan's nose, as his face was being rubbed onto them. Broly laughed eagerly, saying:

"Aha, I knew you couldn't have resisted it! Now, be a good boy and make your part as well! Or else, I may destroy your planet. A finger would be enough for me!~". Broly's entertained tone sent further chills down Gohan's spine. But, from another point of view, that phrase gave Gohan a chance he was waiting for.

Timidly, he lifted one of his hands and placed it onto one of Broly's massive breasts. It felt so warm and smooth under his fingers, as he then slowly massaged it. He was still transformed into his Super Saiyan 2 form, just to make sure his touch was strong enough to be effective om Broly's thick muscles.

"O-of course I will do, B-Broly…" Gohan looked nervously at his menacing 'partner' while his hand crawled up and down on his chest while he rubbed his face between his pecs. He then added: "B-but, I thought I might ask you about a-a… truce?~-HAH!"

"You? Asking something to Broly?! Mmmh?!~". Broly lifted his eyebrows, his tone sounding suspicious. He was actually curious about what the young Saiyan had to say, so in order to tease him up further, he caught Gohan's cheeks with two of his fingers, making his eyes cross his own. Gohan, while in that situation, didn't move his hands from Broly's chest. He was too busy maintaining his cool. "You must have really some nerves to ask me something like a 'truce'. You're clearly not in the position to propose stuff like that…". Broly's eyes remained serious and focused, while an entertained smile appeared on his face. "... But, just for the sake of it, I'll let you talk. You seem funny, even though you're not Kakarot!"

Gohan relaxed his tensed eyes and took a deep breath. He wanted to find the best words to use. One false step, and it will be over. Forever. For everyone he loved.

"Y-you see, Broly… ehm, l-like I said before, m-my father - Kakarot - isn't here anymore, a-and he's not coming back anymore-Aaaah!~"

"Mmmmh, you're not trying to trick me, are you?!". Broly asked with a smile, while he used the fingers of his free hand to tease Gohan's pecs. He let them crawl across its flesh, and then nearing one finger close to Gohan's mouth. It was so close to it the young man feared he wanted to rip it apart, or something like that. "You better end your phrase the good way. Clear? Or else… HAH! Your jaw is off! Ehehe~". Broly mimicked a slicing gesture with his finger.

Gohan gulped heavily and proceeded:

"S-So, you have no business here on Earth… r-right?~" [My gosh. I hope that sounded clear enough for him!]

Broly didn't say anything: instead, he pointed his index and said then shoved it into Gohan's mouth, all the way down to his throat. The bulky Saiyan twisted the finger a couple of times, while Gohan's eyes widened in shock. He was choking coughs, but chose to keep his focus, and just let the Saiyan do his thing. After a couple of other twists, Broly removed the finger, causing Gohan to caugh violently some saliva. The Saiyan then brought Gohan's face closer to his own, and while smiling maliciously, asked:

"Mmmh, perhaps you are asking me to spare your miserable planet… boy?". He then put his soaked index onto Gohan's chest, using it to tease his nipples. They were slowly stiffening and turning more red for each move Broly made. Gohan moaned quietly and then, hoping the upper heavens things would go as planned, he waited for Broly's answer. It did arrive, but not in a way he anticipated…

The bulky Saiyan decided to descended toward the ground, landing on it with a noisy stomp. He decided to let the young demi-Saiyan go, making him fall on his rear. Gohan gasped in pain, while the looming shadow of the colossal brute covered him. From his lower position, Gohan could witness how Broly's own member had grown significantly over the course of their 'warm up': now that he looked at it, it was at least as long as his own torso, with its tip being larger than what his mouth would have allowed. Even though he was free, sort to speak, Gohan didn't move one inch from his current spot. He had decided to uphold his words, and so he waited for his answer. Sharp unending seconds passed, and then, out of nowhere, Broly laughed maniacally - a wave of thick and warm ki enveloped Gohan's body. A wave of shivers made him tremble a little, as Broly kneeled down, meeting Gohan on his eyes.

"... You are really funny, young man! You know? On normal situations, I shall eradicate those who give up so easely. If there's something I hate more than Kakarot, is weakness! But you… You are anything but weak…". He smiled maliciously while putting his index down Gohan's chin. He lifted it up, while Gohan was sweating cold for every second that passed.

"Even though your power wasn't nearly a match for my unlimited power, you've proven yourself quite a bit… You certainly have a great potential, and as a Saiyan, I can't just ignore it! Ahahah!"

Gohan was left speechless, while he still didn't move one bit from his sitted position. Out of all the things he expected to hear from the likes of Broly, he'd never expected something which, like, his father would have told him. Even though he knew that this kind of plan would have haunted him for the rest of his life - trying to save the planet through a making was both surreal and improbable. But, against any forecast, it felt like it was a possibility. However, Broly wasn't completely convinced - or, at least, he pretended not to be. He wanted to further tease his new young partner and so, while he brought his massive body closer to Gohan's, he asked him one last question:

"Still, you're not convincing me, young man! Why don't you give me a good reason for why I shouldn't destroy your puny planet?!"

Gohan was sort of expecting this kind of question - but not from someone like Broly. He didn't remember him to be this insistent - probably because the only time he saw him was when he was 11, many years ago. While Gohan was still sniffing Broly's manly hormones, he decided to give him the most sincere answer he could muster. For whatever reason, he felt like he could open himself up much more against this 'different' Broly.

He took a deep breath, and said:

"Well, you see, Broly… This planet is my home, and I'm willing to do whatever it's necessary to protect it - uhhh, even if it means giving myself up to this kind of extent. I have to admit my limits, as I realize I can't beat you directly. Also, I don't know the reason for why you hate my father so much - nor do I want to learn about it. Whatever you feel about him is your business only, so here's the thing…"

As he said so, he slowly lifted himself and timidly placed his hands onto Broly's shoulders. To his surprise, the giant Saiyan didn't react violent or instinctively. He just stood there, listening to what he was saying:

"... If I manage to - satisfy your needs", he blushed deep red while saying so. "I'm asking you to leave the Earth. You have no reason to destroy it, as well as my family and friends… Maybe if you had something like those, you'd understand… so, let's just get on with it, shall we?". He then slowly neared his mouth and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek. Gohan immediately retracted himself, feeling a little dirty inside.

[Gah, good grief neither Goten or Trunks aren't here… I couldn't bare them witnessing such inglorious spectacle: two naked muscular making it in the middle of the desert…]

Broly widened his eyes, touching the cheek Gohan just kissed. Then, a smile marked his face, only this time, the smile looked different: it wasn't malicious or evil like usual; Gohan could feel like something was changing, but wasn't sure about what.

Then, Broly sighed deeply and said:

"Uuuh, all right, all right, young man… Man, you talk so much! You could have just said 'I love my plane so much, so please don't destroy it!~". He mimicked a whiny voice. For some unbeknownst reason, that imitation caused Gohan to chuckle quietly.

"I had to make sure that I'm willing to fulfill my promise… I'll do whatever you want me to do. Just, spare this planet…". Gohan lowered his eyes, taking a quick glance at Broly's large quivering member. The sight of that thick member, for some reason, didn't scare him as it did before.

[Damn! Could it be that I'm gonna like this thing?! Uuuh, this is going to haunt me for the rest of my life!~]

Broly then pushed Gohan on the dusty ground, and placed his hands on each side of his head. He smiled at him once again, saying:

"Nice speech, chatty boy. Now, prepare yourself for what is going to be the fuck of your life!"

Gohan smiled nervously. Sweat tears ran down from his front as Broly was approaching him closer and closer.

[Ok, Gohan. Brace yourself! Remember, you're doing thing for the sake of the Earth… Uuuh, now it sounds even weirder!~]

OOO

Meanwhile, a couple of hundred miles away:

"Oh no, young man! You're not going anywhere! ", shouted angrily Videl, Mr. Satan's daughter and Gohan's lover.

"Yes, I will! You can't tell me what to do just because you're my brother's girlfriend!", answered Son Goten, Gohan's little brother even more angrily. They ended up arguing after they recovered with the Senza Beans Gohan gave to them when they were saved.

"C'mon, Videl! Gohan needs us! And besides, we all recovered perfectly!", added Trunks too. "We are much stronger than before. Taking down that big oof would be a piece of cake! Trust us!"

Videl was fuming with anger. She was trying to keep her cool, as she felt responsible for the kids' safety - despite the fact she knew they could quietly handle themselves pretty well on their own. But still, having dealt with the ferocious Saiyan first-hand, she understood how much dangerous he was, and even though she too wanted to help her lover, what kind of chances she had? She had other intentions in mind:

"Listen, I know you're strong, but even you have to admit that we don't have a chance! We have to call for reinforcements! I think your father will be helpful, Trunks!"

The kid thought about it for a second. The idea of asking his father for a hand sounded both convenient but disgraceful (in Vegeta's eyes), since he would have thought about him as a 'weakling' for not having dealt with the menance by himself - or, at least, that's what ran through his mind at that moment.

Goten, however, couldn't wait any longer, and he slowly ascended in the air, ready to go:

"You can stay here arguing as much as you want, Videl, but I'm not leaving my big brother alone! I will rescue him! Just wait and see!". He then turned into a Super Saiyan and dashed into the air, creating a sonic boom.

Both Videl and Trunks watched bewildered the trajectory of Goten's flight. Trunks, in particular, was more than surprised by Goten's resourcefulness, while Videl's eyebrows twitched in anger.

Trunks was ready to follow him as well, when he was stopped by Videl. She was beyond the concept of anger and annoyance, but Trunks's serious and resolute eyes weren't transpiring any fear. He said resolute:

"Listen, Videl. Like it or not, but Gohan needs us. Whether we will be able to help him or not is a future issue. That's what it means to be a fighter. Are you a fighter too? Well, if you are, then you should understand Goten's decision. Now, sorry, but I have to follow him. Come with us if you want, or go and ask the other's help"

Trunks slowly flew upward and he too dashed toward Gohan's location, disappearing from Videl's sight in less than a second. The girl stood there more discomforted than angry this time.

She looked downward thinking about what to do - considering the fact that two kids had more guts than her.

"Aaaah, they are gonna make me ill one day!... But, I can't let Gohan die! Hey, you two rascals! Wait for me!"

Using the extent of flight she managed to master, she flew upward as well, trying to follow the trail Goten and Trunks went through.

Will they be able to reach Gohan's location in time?

OOO

In the meantime, Gohan was busy trying to please Broly as much as he could. The two muscular men embraced themselves, rolling and twisting around on the dusty ground of the desert area, kissing and massaging their respective bodies together. The young man was hesitant to start right away, despite the promise he made before, but he knew that he had to perform as best as he could to make his undesired partner happy and satisfied. He still couldn't believe the safety of his planet depended on it: he felt a little demoralized thinking about the fact that, only a few years ago, he defeated the likes of Cell and Bojack, and he certainly didn't need his attributes to save the day. What was even worse was that he, in essence, was still a virgin: he had never practiced sex with anyone, neither girls or even boys. He never had the chance to make it with his new girlfriend due to a series of obstacles (mainly his possessive and neurotic mother Chichi), so just imagine how much nervous the young man must have felt now that he had to deal with such a massively muscular and smooth man like Broly. He wasn't sure how to approach the beastly Saiyan or what kind of moves he had to perform in order to 'make him feel good'. Broly noticed his hesitant behavior and started to grow impatient. Still, something deep in his mind prevented him from going all out with his anger. He just decided to embrace the young man even more tightly, causing their respective chests to rub against one another, their sweat mixing together. Gohan gasped shockingly as he felt his stiffened penis rubbing against Broly's smooth abs, while he felt the tip of his own massive member touching his butt.

"Huhuhuh! You seem to be in difficulty, young half-Saiyan! What's the matter? Did you give up already before the good stuff?"

Gohan panicked for a few seconds, trying to come up with a convincing answer. He then said:

"N-No, Broly!~" Gohan tried to sound as convincing as possible. "I-I was just thinking about w-what to do like-"

"You think too much! Just, let yourself go, like this!". Having said that, Broly pushed his hips back and forth, making his long penis rubbing onto Gohan's butt cheeks. The young man gasped worried as he felt its warm skin touching his own. Their bodies were so close with one another his own tip was rubbing against Broly's abs: their smoothness increased its sensitivity, to the point where Gohan could hardly contain his own moans of pleasure. He shut his mouth immediately, hoping that Broly didn't listen to it. He actually did, but didn't react at all. Instead, he kept pushing his hips, as he made his member harder and warmer.

"Mhmhmh, it's funny rubbing my dick on your virgin ass, boy!"

Gohan gritted his teeth while holding onto Broly's chest. He asked:

"W-What are you saying?!"

"Come on, you can't fool me. You obviously never tried such thing in your whole life… And you're expecting to please me like this?!". Broly then stopped his pushes and lifted Gohan's body slightly higher, so that his member was aligned with his own face. Gohan didn't do anything about it and just let Broly do his thing - whatever he had in mind.

The bulky Saiyan snorted likely in disappointment, as he used his index to peck onto the small(er) quivering penis, while Gohan moaned softly:

"Mph, I knew something was suspicious. But, no matter, I didn't expect you to be just as hungry as I am. After all, it is me who wants to have fun, so you will give me just that!"

Gohan breathed quickly, as he saw Broly nearing his face toward his penis. After a while, Broly pointed out his tongue and used it to touch his tip. A sharp warmth crawled across his legs, as Broly practiced a few licks onto it. His warm tongue touched every inch of its skin, wetting it entirely while focusing primarily on its tip. Gohan moaned more loudly, especially when Broly used one of his other finger to touch his dry butthole.

"Make sure you learn something from it, boy, because you will have to do it next! But first, it will be necessary to loosen you quite a bit behind there!"

Gohan gritted his teeth while the huge finger kept encircling the soft flesh of his hole. Then, Broly inserted his whole medium finger deep inside while at the same time he swallowed his penis entirely in one motion. The young man screamed both in pain and enjoyment. The warm wetness of Broly's mouth caused his hips to quiver on instinct. Broly moved his head back and forth, using both his lips and tongue to stimulate the demi-Saiyan's members, which was getting more sensitive by the second.

Gohan could feel his head going numb and confused. Even though he was still transformed, he felt like his energies were unstable and ready to fade away at any one time. However, he couldn't allow it at all: if he somehow turned weaker than what he was at the moment, the whole truce would have blown - as well as the rest of the planet, of course. So, Gohan chose to hold his own and focused his efforts to maintain the transformation, as Broly's mouth job kept on going:

[I-I just can't believe he's sucking my penis like that! My butt hurts so much, just because of his middle finger! I can feel it hitting me deeper and deeper-uuuh, now I'm even thinking dirty… This is the end of my self-esteem… But, no! There's no time for this! I have to react!] "H-Hey, Broly!?"

"Mmmhp?!", Broly muffled while he was still pushing and twisting his finger inside.

"Y-You're quite good at it! But, what if I push myself into as well! Aaah!". Gohan then grabbed Broly's head and pushed his hips harder and harder, making his tighs hitting Broly's cheeks. Broly gurgled a little as Gohan performed his thrusts. He could feel the sensitivity of his tip increasing, while the insides of his butthole burned more than more:

"You think I'm that weak?! Then, how about this, huh?!".

Broly muffled a few other times, while at the same time, enjoying the taste of the young man's flesh. He then smelled something strong coming from it, and Gohan felt too a sharp pain coming from him:

"All right, here! Take my blow! Ngghaaaaaah!~". Gohan pushed his hips faster than before, when finally, he came out, shooting his warm semen right down Broly's throat. He pushed his hips again and again even when he already came, making sure to unload as much as he had. As he did so, he noticed that Broly had left his butt go, freeing its hole at the end. Gohan fell on his knees, taking deep breaths while smiling. He hoped he did a nice job taking the initiative and accompanying Broly's action:

"*anf!* So… How was that, big man?!". Gohan felt so sure of himself he straight up put a hand on his shoulder, waiting for an answer.

He then saw Broly lifting his own hand and caught Gohan's own. He lifted his head, revealing his mouth still smeared with drops of semen. His eyes looked… furios?! Just for a second, Gohan thought he may have pissed him off by taking the initiative. Whatever answer Broly gave to him, it wouldn't have been a positive one.

"You little, cocky brat! That… was… amazing!~". His expression shifted to a more peaceful and nicer expression, as he pulled Gohan by the end and brought him to his sweaty chest, embracing his head with his other hand. The young man gasped for the sudden gesture, but deeply inside, he took a deep sigh of relief. Not just because of the fact Broly didn't get pissed off, but also because… he was feeling that something else was different. It felt different.

"Hah, I thought you would have just let me do all the stuff myself, but then you took the initiative! Good job, young man!"

Gohan wasn't sure how to feel about him now that he heard a compliment coming from the likes of Broly.

[Ahhh, now that's what you call 'awkward'~... But, anyway, he seems happy for the moment. I better not slow the rhythm down now]

"T-Thanks, Broly", said Gohan quietly, lifting his head from his chest and placing his hands on his nipples. They were fully erect and stiffened, being slightly red as well. Broly, for the very first time throughout all the process, left out a quiet moan. The younger man made a surprised expression. Could it be his actions may be working?

"W-What about we keep on going? This time, a-allow me to lead the game. I-Is it ok… for you?" [Man, listen to yourself Gohan!…]

The younger man let Broly lay his body onto a rocky wall, making him sit down, while Gohan caught his breasts and proceeded licking and sucking them out. The bigger Saiyan let out more quiet moans, gritting his teeth while he caressed Gohan's hair. As Gohan was busy doing his thing, he had to aknowledge that, despite everything that happened, not for once Broly truly abused using his full strength on him. Instead, his gestures and moves were gentle, almost guided by natural instinct. At the very least, Gohan felt safe about the fact he didn't had to deal with a hardcore type of sex (for the time being, at least. He didn't know what would happen in the near future!~).

Anyways, as Gohan was fondling Broly's thick pecs, his other hand trailed lower and lower, to the point where it reached Broly's huge, warm member. For it being the very first time Gohan touched another penis that wasn't his own, his mind went blank for just about a few seconds, as his hands touched its thick and solid skin. He could feel every vein under his fingers, while a few drops of precum leaked from the tip.

The young man was now sucking one of Broly's nipples while massaging and touching his penis with increased intensity. Throughout all of this, Broly wasn't holding his moans anymore. He panted heavier and heavier, while he used his hand to fondle Gohan's butt cheeks some more.

"Aaaghn, y-you're really good, G-Gohan… f-for being so weak-Nnngh!~ Keep on going like that!". He said so while his legs twitched together. Gohan left Broly's chest and positioned himself right in front of Broly's long penis, keeling down and holding it with both his hands. Even so, he couldn't even embrace it entirely, as his hands trailed up and down. The masculine hormonal scent felt stronger and stronger as he kept stroking it again and again. At some point, he felt like he needed to do something more - something that would make Broly feel even better. At the same time, he felt his own member being reinvigorated at full health, and saw its tip touching Broly's warm spheres. He got an idea:

"H-Hey, Broly! Take a look at this!"

"W-What, Gohan-Oooogh!~". Broly suffocated his last moan when he felt what Gohan was about to do. He was making his own penis rubbing right onto Broly's own. They two members grinded on one another while Gohan tried to stroke both of them at the same time. But, no matter how he tried - his hands weren't enough. That's is until Broly didn't intervene, and placed his own large hand, embracing both his penis, Gohan's own and his hands. He stroke all of them at the same time, emitting growls of excitement. Gohan wasn't that far behind, and in order to hold himself, he rested one of his arms on one of Broly's legs. Its muscles felt thick and smooth, and this feeling caused a further jolt of excitement to cross Gohan's body. He then increased his thrusts, rubbing his penis much harder than before. He could feel his own ki enlarging, as a bright light envelope his body once more. Broly was anything but left behind, as he too increased his ki, enveloping his body entirely. Gohan, who was able to detect other individuals' ki signatures, could feel Broly's energies increasing… and then, nothing else. Compared to what he detected right at the beginning of the battle, his ki signature was significantly lower, even than his own. He widened his eyes, lifting his eyebrows while a soft smile crossed his face:

[H-Hey, what is this? The more we are going on, the lower his ki is going down… I wasn't expecting this! Well, it means that, it's not going to take that much longer to finish him off-uugh,that sounded weirder than what I expected!~]. While busy worries about his internal misunderstandings, on the outside, Gohan felt like his member was close to come a second time, when Broly decided to let his hands go, and used one of his own to catch Gohan's face and brought it closer to his penis. The young man gasped, now that he came back to reality, as he smelled the strong masculine scent.

"Y-you want me to… s-suck it?", Gohan asked timidly, while smiling nervously.

Broly lifted his eyebrow while smirking eagerly:

"Isn't that obvious? Come on, take your time and feel how a real Saiyan tastes!"

That specific choice of words made the young man cringe deep inside:

[You couldn't have made it more embarrassing than what is already… Oh well, here goes nothing!~]

Gohan decided to hold the base with his hands while he neared his lips. He was having the darker tip closer and closer when he gave it a light kiss. A soft warm covered his lips, as Gohan proceeded giving more of those. He then used his tongue to lube the meat road, to make sure he'd be able to take it more easely at any one moment.

Broly shivered feeling Gohan's warm tongue tasting his flesh, and was impatiently waiting for the major stuff to happen. He thought he should have just pushed Gohan's mouth down right away, but a side voice in his mind told him to just wait. There was no need to rush.

"A-Alright… here I go~". Gohan took a deep breath and started shoving Broly's stiffened member right into his mouth. A vague sense of nausea filled his nose once he started doing so, but it quickly dissipated. He then slowly bobbed his head up and down, making sloppy suction noises with each move. He was humming suffocated noises in the process, while he pushed his head thet furthest he could, almost making the tip touching the depths of his throat. Meanwhile, Broly was moaning more out loud: his grotesque deep voice echoed around the area, as Gohan kept sucking with no intention to stop at any moment. Even Gohan himself noticed how the revolting feeling he felt at the beginning was slowly switching place with a more pleasant and enjoyable sensation. While he did so, he grabbed his own member and stroke it vigorously. At some point, he left the penis out of his throat and stimulated it with hand strokes and licks: he alternated both moves a couple of times, before Broly screamed in pleasant agony:

"Gggrhaaa!~ I-I feel close now! Don't stop now, G-Gohan! Stroke it harder!"

The young man smirked and decided to end things up by swallowing it up once again, muffling his own moans of pleasure:

[Man. I'd never believed it would start liking to me!~ I-I just can't stop! It feels like I want to do so again and again! I can feel it throbbing! Ok, let's end this!]. He then used both his mouth and one of his hand to stroke the sensitive penis, while he kept stroking his own. His suction noises became faster, and then Broly pushed Gohan's head further down, causing him to gargle in suffocation.

Broly let out an angry roar, as his ki expanded all at once. A thick and long flow of semen invaded Gohan's mouth, filling his mouth so much that some of the liquid leaked out of it. The young man even swallowed some of it in the process inadvertently, and the unloading kept on going for several more seconds.

Gohan then slowly removed his head out of it, caughing violently as he spitted out some of the liquids he didn't swallow. Broly, on the other hand, layed his back on the rocky wall behind him, making a body-shaped crack on it. Gohan wiped some the liquids left on his mouth and took a look at Broly. To his surprise, his face looked much calmer and relaxed than before. Even though he was still transformed into his Legendary Super Saiyan form, his aura was much less intimidating than before. His ki signature was also much more relaxed - the sign he was eventually becoming weaker. Gohan too felt his own energies depleting as well: right at this point, their respective power levels felt like the same. They were equally matched. Now, what else would happen? Was Broly feeling satisfied at this point?

Even though Gohan prayed it to be true, he knew that his partner would have had more of it, and he knew what else was left.

Crawling on all-four, Gohan came closer to Broly, touching his leg and said, while coughing some more:

"*cough!"* Hey, big man! Do you still want to keep going? We can do some more if you want…". Gohan wasn't sure whether the words he said came from himself or as a tactic to the devilish Saiyan.

Broly, having his eyes shut, lifted his head, as well as his left hand, and placed it onto Gohan's neck. His grip was softer this time around, and said:

"Uuugh, of course I want, Gohan!... I have much more energy left! Now, be a good boy, and let me take your butt!". He then used his other hand to grab Gohan by the rear, bringing it closer to his own member, which was still hardened despite everything it unloaded before.

Gohan gulped heavily, watching as Broly aligned himself with his wetted butthole: he used his two fingers to open its walls up, bringing it closer at every second.

Gohan then decided to handle himself by grabbing Broly by the shoulders, and slowly allowing his massive solid member to take his anal virginity.

"Alright, young Saiyan! It's time to end things properly! The place where the real battle unfolds! I hope you're gonna enjoy thins as much as will!".

"Ghaah~... O-ok, Broly… As you wish-nnnnngh!~"

The pain felt indescribable at first: by comparison, even the punches Broly gave to him during their first battle would have hurt less. It was a good thing he was still transformed, or else the pain would have been amplified tenfold. Only the tip had made its way, and Gohan gritted his teeth while leaving a few tears out.

"Uuuh, what's wrong, little man? Is my manliness too much for your own good?~". Broly mockingly addressed Gohan's painful expression. The young man gulped once more and said:

"Ggghh!~ J-Just keep going! I will take it next, I swear!~". He tried to hide his pain with anger, but it poorly passed by Broly's perspective.

"Mhmhmh, fine! Here's the rest of it! GRAAH!". In one motion, Broly pushed his members right into Gohan's soft butt, hitting his belly with the first thrust. Gohan let out a scream of pain and fear too, as he felt like the flesh of his innards was being torn apart. He struggled to contain his tears, while Broly pushed his body up and down with increasing vigor:

"Not to worry, little virgin! It's always painful the first time! But, in no time, pain will fade and enjoyment will come out! It's all up to you!"

Broly kept on going hitting Gohan's inner walls, making squishy noises with each move. Gohan made his best to contrast the pain, but he soon learned he should have just had to let it slide (literally), and so it happened. He held himself firmly on Broly's shoulders, making moaning noises as the time went by.

"Oooh, you're starting to like it, right, Gohan?! Good!". Broly caught the opportunity to kiss the crying man some more, pulling his upper body closer to him and landing kisses on his mouth and face as a whole.

Meanwhile, Gohan's mind was going blank. It wasn't sure whether because of the intense pain, his inner turmoil for having fell so downhill, or even because of the fact he was starting to like it. One thing was for sure: he had no way out of this situation. He chose to 'save the Earth' this, and so he'd have to do. He couldn't go back anymore, and this was probably the right occasion for him to counter.

Even though he felt his innards burning hot, Gohan tried to find the strength to pull out his efforts, and said:

"Y-You're right B-Broly… It does feel really good, now!"

"Mhmhmh, I knew it already! Here, let me fill you to the brim! Graaah!".

Broly then pushed his own hips up and down, making his spheres slap Gohan's butt cheeks loudly. Gohan then embraced Broly by the neck, letting his own moans out. He could feel trembles and shivers running down his body, as he also felt his inner wall becoming hotter.

"Ggnh! Come on, Broly! Push it like no tomorrow!". Gohan then decided to follow Broly's own rhythm, pushing himself up and down as well. Broly let out a deep moan, as he felt his tip stinging.

After a few more sloppy thrusts, he let out another flow of semen right inside Gohan's butt. He made sure to push his full length right inside of him, letting all his built up stimulation out. Gohan screamed as well, not expecting the last violent thrust. He embraced Broly's neck while kissing him on the mouth.

Broly then let Gohan go, making him rest on the ground, while slowly taking out his member. It felt so sloppy and he was wet that, once it was taken off, a high quantity of fluid leaked out of his gaping butt. It took a while for Gohan to regain his energies properly, as he felt like his muscles had been turned to jelly. Broly, however, was laughing triumphantly, as he touched his wet member once again:

"Ahah! That felt amazing! I never thought you'd be so strong to deal with me, Gohan! Huhuh, I bet your father would be proud of you!"

As Gohan tried to lift himself up, he punched the floor hard enough to crack it.

"Don't say these foolish things, Broly… This isn't anything to being proud of…"

"Naah, stop being so reclusive with yourself. I felt what you were doing! I know you were liking it! You can't hide it from me!"

"You're lying! I'm only doing this to save my home!". Gohan shouted in anger, his eyes sparking with frustration.

"And so you will, dear boy… Only after this one last ride!"

To Gohan's surprise, Broly layed on his rear, while spreading his massive thick legs and showing his own gaping butthole. His soaked penis was still full solid and quivering in ecstacy. Gohan blinked in disbelief before Broly said:

"Since you've proven yourself quite valiantly, I'm willing to let you go for the last hit! Prove yourself one last time, and show me your manliness! Come on!". The bulky Saiyan smiled eagerly, his large mouth revealing all his teeth.

Gohan blinked some more while taking a look at his own member. It was still solid, but extremely sensitive and sore. Would he be able to really put that much of strength in his doing? But, most importantly, was this happening for real? It was Broly the one who started the whole proceedure, and now Gohan was the one to put an end of this? He thought that his own ride would have been enough, but he never expected this kind of turn of events.

But then, something clicked in his mind. After all of these actions, Broly's energy was almost depleted. He could feel his breathing becoming heavier and he did seem unable to properly stand on his feet. So, perhaps he could certainly give the last shot and then call the day, once and for all.

Fearing also the possibility of someone of his friends or family to go and check for him - since he didn't show up in hours - Gohan crawled towards Broly's body, readying himself to do his own penetration. As he approached Broly's body, the masculine hormonal smell felt faultier than before: a nauseating mixture of sweat, dry cum and other fluids.

Gohan looked at Broly while he was aiming his member toward his hole. He only touched it with his tip before he said:

"Remember your deal, Broly. Once this is over, you'll leave the Earth! Understood?". Gohan's eyes turned more serious, while his hands were gripping Broly's own member as well. Broly hissed for a split second before he said:

"Mph, spare me you words, kiddo! You still have to show me your worth! Now cut it off and-Aaaaaargh!"

"As you wish, Broly! Here, it, IIIIS!". Right out of nowhere, Gohan expanded his ki all at once, as lightnings surrounded his body. He then plunged his own reinforced penises right into Broly's hole, causing him to shout, this time, in pain. Broly had a hard time processing what happened, while not only Gohan pushed his hips faster and more violently than ever, but at the same time, he stroke Broly's penis with both hands. The Saiyan was feeling being overpowered and couldn't understand it:

"Graaaah!~ What is this?! Y-you're pushing so hard in me! It-it feels amazing!... B-but-"

"But what, Broly?". Gohan asked with a smirk on his face. "Does it hurt? Are you feeling being… dominated?!". Gohan then lowered his upper body lower, so that he could push even harder as he used his legs as leverage. Broly was shouting moans of pain mixed with ecstacy, and could feel a sharp pain coming from his penis. He had already come three times, and now it was hurting more than what he had expected:

"Gggh! Y-you're strong, Gohan! You're really strong! And I love it! Now, let yourself go, and make me feel alive!".

Broly then held Gohan's shoulders while he crossed his legs behind Gohan's butt, to make sure he bad no way to escape, now that he dug himself this much. But, Gohan had no intention to run away. He was so close, and would make sure to give everything he had. His tighs kept slapping Broly's hard cheeks louder, while he felt a sharp pain coming from his own penis as well. Gohan then roared more ferociously, increasing the strength of his thrusts, causing Broly to moan more excitingly:

"Come on, Broly! Let's end things up! Together! GraaaaAAAAAH!"

"WROOOOOOAAAAAAGGH!".

The two Saiyans let out a wild, unyielding primal roar of orgasm, as both of them let out their respective loads in unison. Broly's load ended up smearing Gohan's body as well while Gohan's own filled Broly's butt to the brim. He instinctively pushed himself several times over before stopping. Both his eyes and head felt weak and sleepy: he could feel his energies depleting faster, and sure enough, he snapped out of his transformation. He turned back to his base form, with his lean and muscular body falling dead flat on Broly's bulkier physique. Before he fainted, he was worried about the fact that, since he was out of commi, perhaps Broly would have neglected his struggles and destroyed the planet anyway. Would he have done it for real? It was hard to tell, considering the fact that Broly's eyes were shut down as well, like he was fall asleep…

A few minutes later

"Aaaah!~ *SPLASH!*" Gohan screamed in terror as he woke up suddenly. He slipped onto what felt like wet rock. Actually, he found out he was submerged in… clean water?

"Oh, hello, Son Gohan… you woke up"

The young man frantically turned his head, worried about what might have happened to the Earth since he fainted:

"Mhmhmh, there's no need to feel so worried, Son Gohan… I'm leaving now. Your Earth is safe now…"

"W-What? W-who talked?!". Gohan asked as he heard that voice. It was a familiar voice, but for some reason, it felt… different. Much calmer and, friendly?!

"It's me, young man. Here"

Gohan turned his head, and saw the figure talking to him.

It looked like a nice looking lean and muscular man with long spiky hair, having a quiet and gentle expression. Its traits looked soft and friendly, even though his expression felt hollow and absent. The figure was exiting the water pool the two men were in and was putting on his consumed and broken clothes. Gohan had to rub his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming or hallucinating:

"W-Who ar-... You're-you're really-"

"Broly. Yes, that is me". The quiet looking giant was putting his boots on when Gohan moved closer to him. "It's been really fun, Gohan. Now, I will fulfill my promise, and leave the Earth in peace. Goodbye"

The giant man turned back and slowly flew upward. Gohan, however, was way too bewildered and surprised to let things go the way they were just now. Even though he was more than satisfied with the fact that the planet was safe, a series of questions were rumbling his head. He made his way out of the water, and still fully naked, tried to call for Broly.

The man turned his head and looked at the young man with entertained eyes:

"Mhmhmh, you look good like this, you know? But, I think you should cover yourself. Your friends are coming… Farewell, friend… It's better this way for both of us…"

Gohan was too distracted guessing who was coming when Broly accelerated further in the sky, disappearing in the upper atmosphere in a couple of seconds. Gohan was left speechless, as he called:" Broly! Wait! I need to know-"

"BROOOOOOTHEEEEEEEER! Where are you?!". A light, familiar voice called for him, and this caused Gohan to panic. He turned his eyes and saw none other than Goten, Trunks and even Videl of all people flying straight up towards him. The young man panicked and blushed deeply as he frantically tried a way to cover himself, when his eyes caught up with something. He noticed Broly's purple cover had been left on the ground. It was consumed and old, but still long and dark enough to hide any inconvenience. Gohan paused for a second:

[I-I'm not understanding anything?! D-Did he let it here on purpose? Why was he acting so… nicely? He felt like a completely different person- Ghaaa!~ No time to think! They are coming here!~ The last thing I needed today was to allow Videl to see me naked!~]

Gohan then frantically picked up the cover and wrapped it around his body. It was so large, in fact, he could have covered more than half of his body, so he wrapped it around it starting from his chest as it ended on his knees. It still had a strong masculine smell on it, and this brought Gohan back to everything the two men performed together back then.

[Uuuh, I swear to Kami. If this story is ever been found, I will dig myself in Hell! Now, Gohan. Act casually, and come up with an excuse!~]

Gohan then nervously stepped on the dusty rocky ground toward his approaching friends, while he thought to himself:

[That Broly felt so different… His look was different and his face looked so, depressed… C-Could everything that just happened just be a result of the transformation?]

So many questions and so little time for an answer, while beyond Earth's atmosphere, the Saiyan Broly was making his way to the unbound space. His eyes were closed as a small tear ran down from his eye…

The End


End file.
